


The First Move

by rambobulouss



Category: Bad Luck (OC Band), Original Work
Genre: Charlie is very uhh... homosexhal, M/M, These are my crappy band OCs woooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambobulouss/pseuds/rambobulouss
Summary: Charlie needs Roger's opinion on a guitar riff.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	The First Move

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pretty old work of mine so sorry if its not the best!!! but please lmk if you want more of these guys, I've got more fics of them laying around :)

It had just been a little over a week since the fateful day, in late 1967, when a man with big red hair and a little beauty mark beside his nose, had abruptly entered Nick’s garage. When he entered, all the boys were appalled. What was this man doing? Was he going to rob them? Complain? Nobody really knew, until he snatched up a spare microphone and delivered an utmost powerful performance, all with his voice. As he sang, the boys simply sat in silence and listened. To John, he was either some stoner trying to impress a girl by joining a band or a practical joker. To Nick, he was an intruder but quickly warmed up to him do a cover of one of his favorite songs. And to Charlie… well, he was everything he could have asked for! Something about that enchanting, rough voice had him smitten. And when he actually joined (after some convincing on Nick’s part) the band, and came to their practise sessions, his voice bellowing out of the cheap speakers, Charlie wanted to do everything he could to get close. But, he had to make a good impression first. 

Despite what that London accent may lead you to believe, Roger was probably the most quiet one of the group. He rarely ever gave harsh or specific instructions, and only occasionally gave little comments on aspects of a song, like the occasional thumbs-up to Nick’s drumming and “That was pretty good” to John’s bass-playing. All these compliments were never given to Charlie, and that’s what worried him most. Was it possible that Roger didn’t like him? Or thought he wasn’t worthy of any praise? Did he even notice him at all?

Well, if that was the case, then it was going to change.

It was the last Saturday they were going to be practising together for awhile. Final exams were creeping ever so closer, and this coming week they really needed to study as much as they could. Two nights before, Charlie had come up with a riff for Roger to take a listen to before he left. It was probably the best one he had come up with yet! It had to impress Roger… right?  
That night, Nick and John had gone to bed, and Roger was already getting ready to leave. With the little courage he had, Charlie crept into the garage with his guitar. “Um… excuse me?” he stuttered. Roger looked up from his notepad, set in his lap. He was sitting on one of the stools John used. Charlie had to stop for a moment, just to look at him. His hair was still a little poofy, and looked softer than before too. He just looked softer, overall; this comforted Charlie.

"I… um," Charlie struggled to find the right words to say, he couldn't possibly mess this up. "I wanted to show you this riff I came up with!"  
Roger sat straight, putting his notepad on the floor, and sighed. "Alright, let's hear it." He said, giving a slight smile. Charlie smiled back, albeit a little awkwardly, and got ready to start playing. He held the pick tightly between his thumb and index finger but… he couldn't play. He just stood there like an ape, too afraid that he would mess up on his first try. Suddenly, Roger piped up, "It's okay, take your time." At first, Charlie thought he knew. He knew how scared, how hesitant he was to play. Then he thought, oh God, I bet he enjoys this, doesn't he? This blathering idiot trying to impress him with his sub-par guitar skills! It must be absolutely hilarious to him!  
Charlie tried his best to bury these thoughts, and finally started to play. But as he strummed, he made a mistake. He played the wrong fret.

He stared in horror at the floor, wishing not to see Roger's reaction to the little mishap. Charlie started to stutter, scrambling to string a sentence together, when everything just suddenly poured out. "Oh christ, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to play that fret, I wasn't thinking, I'm so so sorry, I shouldn't have even come here! I've just been wasting your time-" he was cut off by an eruption of laughter from Roger. Charlie looked up in hesitation. Roger's slight smile had turned into a big grin, as his laughs echoed throughout the garage. 'Now look what you've done' Charlie thought. His fears had been confirmed. Roger really did think of him as nothing but a joke. He didn't like him, and Charlie just had to accept that… or did he?

Roger stood up and shook Charlie's hand, and a shiver crawled up his back. 'His hands are so warm…' the thought echoed in his mind. "The riff is really good, and I mean it. Come to my house tomorrow, we can refine it together." Roger gave a hearty smile. Charlie simply nodded and Roger bid farewell.  
Charlie sat down in the kitchen. All he could think of was that he was going to Roger's house tomorrow. They were gonna be sitting together, refining a riff, maybe even writing a song around it, and perhaps… they would have a little banter too? 'Oh don't get too excited now's he thought. But, he couldn't help it! He was gonna be all alone with Roger for a whole day. His heart skipped a beat just thinking about it.

He then walked into the guest bedroom where John was just about to turn out the lights. "There you are! Where the hell were you? Not talking to that Roger guy I hope." John said, somewhat annoyed. "No, don't worry, I was just packing up." Charlie said, reassuring him that he didn't say a single word to Roger. He hopped into bed and as John switched off the bedside lamp, Charlie had big smile spread across his face. It was the first genuine smile he gave in ages.


End file.
